<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diary of an Unlucky Time Traveller by Fallenfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171716">Diary of an Unlucky Time Traveller</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae'>Fallenfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>..and trauma, AU, Drama, Everyone has a human name, Family Drama, Gen, Hollyleaf has powers, Human AU, Light Angst, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and YES im blaming squilf too, and im adding dark academia vibes bc thats my shit, anyway, bc im sick of seeing people act like shes faultless, but hey ash and brambs are also dicks, but with a prestigious boarding school, i like writing aus get off my dick, its a small town, powers 'n trauma, she was blantantly manipulative to ash and a cocky asshole to him afterwards, so im not acting as though shes perfect smh, this is a fix it fic, to give my favourite gal some powers, yes im taking this seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollyleaf does indeed have a power, it's just a little...complex.</p><p>When Holly Renee Carter's goal is to fix everything to the minute detail, she figures out that she can <i>actually</i> pull it off, so long as she's careful about it. But hundreds of attempts later she's no closer to the end goal than she was in her first time line, and she has to be careful to do it just right before her powers' time limit runs out - and she might get stuck in the wrong timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diary of an Unlucky Time Traveller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holly is obviously Hollyleaf.<br/>Asher is Ashfur.<br/>Skylar is Squirrelflight.<br/>Leanne is Leafpool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Attempt 38,</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I haven't a clue what I'm doing anymore. It seems no matter what I try, my ideas fail me and I'm left with no choice but to rewind again. I don't have a moments rest, always on my feet to retry a pointless plan. Mr.Friar is always upset with Miss Felicity. It is my greatest grief to recount just how stubborn Skylar is, and just how heart-torn Asher is. I cannot get her to apologize for her misdeeds, and so Asher always acts out. I greatly wish that this...thing, whatever it is, allows me to go beyond my birth to Skylar's young adulthood to tell her off and refuse to allow her to meddle with Asher's feelings. She is not the best woman, but then again, neither is Asher. A match made in hell, and the burden falls unto myself and my brothers. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Then again, they aren't the ones ripping a hole through time to fix this debacle.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Nevertheless, I suppose it is simply this diary's duty for me to write down the grievances of this sour attempt. I rewound to about the moment Mr.Friar had been quietest. I'd tried to befriend him - (which was quite the odd affair, being so kind to a man who in previous incarnations attempted to murder me for my meddlings, thank you attempt 16 for the near-death expirience,) and yet he only saw me as a mirror of who he thought to be my mother. Goodness, it was terribly uncomfortable to let his stone-cold eyes stare into me so intentionally, fingers fondling the tips of my hair. He despised me. I suppose I wouldn't blame him, an ex-lover's child - especially one of only 15 years of age, being as mature as he was if not more...it is quite a sight to spark envy and bitterness.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>It's drawn to an end when Asher had figured out in secret, somehow befriending Leanne, and so the secret slipped out, and well...it was a rush. I'm locked in the dormatory's closet as I write. They're currently squabbling amongst themselves of laws and such… I hardly believe I'm going to be allowed to remain in the family if I don't reset, and Leanne and Skylar will most likely be killed. It's unsafe to have hope now, so I'll return back now. I'll try befriending Leanne myself, this time. My...my mother.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Holly Renee Carter</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>